The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, Malus pumila Mil and which is named ‘Eppich 2,’ and more particularly to an apple tree which bears an attractive, brilliant red colored fruit, and which is further ripe for harvesting and shipment about September 8th under the ecological conditions prevailing near Mesa, Wash.